


Staking Claim

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, Face-Fucking, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Stand Alone, Top Will, Tumblr Prompt, Will comes on Hannibal's face, Will is a Jealous Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's jealousy spurs a decision to stake his claim where Hannibal is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

‘What was that Hannibal?’

Will spoke softly, the modulation and tone of his voice even despite the dull throb of anger pulsating in the pit of his stomach. Hannibal closed the front door, set their grocery bags down.

‘What was what, Will?’ Hannibal asked. His tone suggested mild curiosity at most but Will knew better. His hands curled into fists as he took a step forward.

‘I think you know. That little performance back at the store. You know how to rile me, don’t you?’ Will passed a hand over his eyes, lip curling. ‘Of course you do.’

‘I was unaware that my exchanging pleasantries with shop assistants had the ability to rile you.’

Will took another step forward. ‘Is that what that was? Exchanging pleasantries?’

‘I---‘

‘Because it looked an awful lot like flirtation. The subtle once over you gave her when we walked through the door, biting your bottom lip, brushing her hand with yours…does that sound like exchanging pleasantries to you, Hannibal?’

The silence that followed was deafening. Hannibal’s eyes roved restlessly over Will’s face, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. There was a naked uncertainty etched into every line of his face, an unusual vulnerability that made Will’s cock stir. He took one steadying breath and placed his hand flat against Hannibal’s chest.

‘You know what I think?’ Will’s voice dropped to a low drawl.

‘I have a feeling I’m about to be enlightened.’

Will seized a handful of Hannibal’s hair and pulled.

‘Don’t be smart. When I ask you a question, you respond politely.’ He laughed softly. ‘I never thought I’d have to give you a lesson in good manners.’

Hannibal’s breath hitched. He became very still, eyes alight.

‘What do you think, Will?’ he whispered. Will’s finger’s curled under the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket; pushed him backwards until he was caught tightly between Will’s body and the wall. Will couldn’t miss the push of his erection against his hip. He leant up, brushed his lips against the shell of Hannibal’s ear.

‘I think you wanted to fuck her,’ Will smiled at the faint noise of protest Hannibal seemed unable to hold back. He caught one of Hannibal’s wrists in his hand and pinned it above his head. ‘No? You didn’t want to feel her against you? Under you? You didn’t want to taste her skin, feel her quiver as you took her nipple between your teeth, hear her moan as you moved inside her…’

‘Will…’ Hannibal’s voice carried the barest hint of a moan. Will bit down softly on Hannibal’s earlobe.

‘Perhaps you miss the feel of a woman. Miss the tight, wet heat; clenching and unclenching around your dick. Am I not enough, Hannibal? Is this…’ Will rubbed his palm against Hannibal’s cock. ‘Is this not enough?’

Hannibal’s breathing accelerated as Will rubbed harder, sucking hard at the underside of Hannibal’s jaw.

‘Because I doubt anyone could make you come as hard as I do.’

Hannibal almost whimpered, fingers digging into the ridges of Will’s shoulder blades. His hips jerked forward, rubbing himself more purposefully against Will’s palm.

‘Going to tell me that’s not true?’

‘No, just…please…’

‘Please what?’ Will withdrew his hand, earning him a whine. ‘Stop whimpering and tell me. What do you want?’

‘You…just you…’

Will pulled at Hannibal’s hair until he tipped his head, bearing the smooth expanse of his throat. Hannibal watched him, chest heaving, eyes wide and dark. Will pressed his lips to the ridge of his Adams apple, scraping it with his teeth.

‘Look at you…’ Will murmured. ‘You really are mine aren’t you?’

Will felt the vibration of Hannibal’s answering moan against his lips. He shivered, rocked his hips against Hannibal’s before stepping back.

‘Kneel.’ Will said softly.

Hannibal hastened to obey, sinking to the ground and gazing up at Will. Awaiting his orders. Will cupped a hand over his own aching cock and squeezed.

‘I think you need to fully appreciate who you belong to, Hannibal.’ Will said. ‘You branded me to stake your claim. I think I know how to stake mine.’

Will reached for his fly button, fumbled with it before easing the zip downwards and pushing his jeans and underwear down over his hips. He was so hard; his cock already leaking. This wouldn’t take long.

‘Open up,’ Will tapped Hannibal’s cheek with his free hand. ‘I’m going to fuck your mouth.’

Hannibal’s eyes were very wide and for a moment he simply stared up at Will, his expression one of naked reverence. Will slid one hand to Hannibal’s hair, urging him forward before Hannibal’s lips parted and wet heat engulfed him.

Will moaned, fingers tightening in Hannibal’s hair. He rocked his hips, driving his cock deeper into the recesses of Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal’s small noises seemed a world away. At this moment, he was simply a conduit, a means to give Will what he wanted. What he _needed_.

Hannibal’s hands slid around the backs of Will’s thighs and came to rest at Will’s hips, pulling himself closer and Will’s cock deeper. Will opened his eyes to look down at him.

‘That’s right,’ he whispered. ‘You keep your hands where I can see them.’

Hannibal made a sub-vocal noise around his mouthful; a small, pitiful little thing cut short by Will’s cock nudging the back of his throat.

Will bit his lip, sliding his free hand down to hold Hannibal’s jaw. The movements of his hips were jerky now, the promise of release ridding him of any sense of rhythm. His nails dug cruelly into Hannibal’s jaw, other hand pulling at Hannibal’s hair almost desperately. Hannibal’s grip on Will’s hips tightened in retaliation, nails scraping along sensitive skin. Will whimpered, close now, so close.

Suspended over the precipice, Will withdrew completely, hand replacing Hannibal’s mouth. He jerked himself hard, hand blurring into the periphery of his vision. When he came, he did it in hot streaks over Hannibal’s upturned face.

Will stroked Hannibal’s hair absentmindedly in the moments that followed. Their laboured breathing resonated around the darkened hallway. Hannibal’s gaze held Will’s, tongue chasing the come that had landed across his lips. Will groaned and pushed his head away, diverting his gaze to the obvious bulge in Hannibal’s slacks.

Will laughed softly. ‘You think I’m getting you off?’

Hannibal said nothing. His thighs were shaking.

‘Presumptuous, Hannibal. Presumptuous and discourteous given how we got here.’ Will took a step backwards. ‘Why should I give you what you want?’

‘Perhaps you shouldn’t.’ Hannibal mumbled. ‘I’m willing to wait, you know.’

‘I know you are. And as obedience and patience are unfamiliar to you, I’m pleased to see that you’re trying. So for now, you’re going to go and take a shower and calm down. You’re not going to touch yourself because believe me, I’ll know if you do.’ Will paused. ‘Then you’re going to go to the bedroom. I may join you, I may not. We’ll see.’  

Hannibal allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and pushed in the direction of the bathroom. Will watched him go, anger and desire congealing and pooling in his belly. He sighed, running a hand through his sweat dampened hair. Jealousy and possessiveness had always seemed so foreign, so diametrically different from his feelings towards his previous partners. With Hannibal, they seemed to well up and threaten to consume him at times.

‘You are mine,’ he whispered into the space opposite where Hannibal had knelt. ‘Mine.’


End file.
